


Bad smut

by AnnieCH



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieCH/pseuds/AnnieCH





	Bad smut

好不容易用完了晚餐，巴里僵硬地站起身，脚步有些不稳。

额头上细密的汗珠滴滴滑落，脸上平静的表情几不可察地裂成一个近乎痛处的神色。

莱纳德绕过餐桌走到他身边，一手圈住他的腰，那张英俊得可恨的脸上挂着痞子似的笑容，和中城大部分民众所知的冷酷罪犯形象严重不符。他长眉挑起，嘴唇微翘，水蓝色的眼睛饱含兴味地瞅着巴里，“你看起来不太舒服，还是我扶着你走吧。”

“不需要！”巴里有些赌气地拍开他的手，自己慢悠悠几乎蹒跚地往前走。

“你确定？”莱在身后叫他，巴里头也不回。

只是那边话音刚落下，体内隐秘羞耻的一点就被强烈的震动刁钻地碾过，双腿一瞬间失去了支撑，身体下滑，眼看着就要和地板来个亲密接触，一双顽固而强壮的手臂绕过他的咯吱窝，把他整个人提了起来。

巴里抬起头，只见莱得意地对他晃了晃手里的小遥控，眼里闪着得逞的精光，咧着的那一嘴白牙似乎也在反着光。

他扶着巴里无奈的叹了口气，拿巴里没辙的模样，仿佛没意识到自己才是这一切的始作俑者，嘴上还念叨着，“啧，真是倔强。”

巴里真恨不得一拳揍飞他的脸，这个得了便宜还卖乖的坏家伙。可惜他现在的状况不允许，他实在没有多余的力气了，只能在餐厅众多陌生奇怪的目光注视下，被莱纳德架着狼狈离开。

*

在寒冷队长众多安全屋的其中一处，巴里脱力地倒在皮质沙发上，透过长长的睫毛仰头看着莱，翠绿色的眼睛已经氲满水雾，看起来迷迷蒙蒙的透着不自觉的引诱。

“你是个恶魔。”清润悦耳的嗓音软绵绵地说着这句话，显然一点杀伤力也没有。

莱从鼻子里哼了一声，动作迅捷利落地欺身上前，把巴里整个人压在身下，沙发承受两个成年男性的体重往下陷进去一些。

“你在抱怨吗？小红？”莱用慢吞吞的语调质问着，双手却很干脆地一把抓过巴里两条长腿压到他胸前，让他衣冠仍然完整的臀部以夸张的暴露姿态展现在眼前。巴里随着他的动作喘息粗重起来，洁白的牙齿轻咬着丰润红艳的下唇，似乎想克制着不呻吟出声。

“没有你的配合，我可什么都做不了，”莱一边语气平缓地陈述事实，一边轻轻捏了捏巴里裆部明显的突起，修长的手指隔着西装裤薄薄的布料沿着巴里的臀缝滑动着，这样细微的动作让身下已经敏感到极致的躯体轻轻战栗起来。他满意地扬了扬嘴角，精准地抵住巴里臀瓣间凹陷的那一点，指尖感受到深埋在其中仍然在高速震动着的物体，那东西已经折磨了巴里一晚上，莱手指一个使力，把它更深的往里推进。

“啊…”甜腻的呻吟从巴里喉间溢出，已经被肆虐到再也经不住刺激的前列腺颤巍巍地承受着更深的入侵，快感和隐约的痛感混合，让他浑身每一个细胞都像被闷烧着一样燥热难耐。

莱纳德了然地轻笑着，“口是心非的小家伙。明明很享受，为什么不承认，嗯？”厚实的双手转而包覆住两瓣浑圆的臀肉，搓揉把玩，巴里汗湿的额发跌落到眉间，湿漉漉的双眼微微眯起，挺俏的鼻尖哼哼地轻喘着就是不说话，不想轻易满足这个看好戏的家伙。

然而他忽略了对方对他的了解，莱早就把他由内而外地摸了个透彻，只见他慢悠悠地俯下身，伸出舌尖先沿着巴里的臀缝舔过一遍，然后专注地逗弄那最敏感的被震动器撑开的一处，衣料被他的唾液弄湿，黏在柔嫩的皮肤上，和着舌尖软糯的触感，巴里感觉浑身像过电一样轻颤起来，脑子里一切思维都被底下酥麻瘙痒的感觉清空，“啊…不要…停下…”

“到底要不要停，说清楚。”莱纳德的半张脸还埋在巴里的股间，从这个角度巴里只能看到他削得几乎精光的脑门和闪烁着戏谑的蓝眼睛。

“你这个混蛋，明知故问，唔嗯…”年轻白皙的脸在情欲和愤怒中泛着淡淡的红晕，像可口的水蜜桃，声音羽毛一样轻盈，毫无威慑力。

莱嘲讽地笑笑，“哦，可怜的小家伙，别忘了，你不仅喜欢这个混蛋，更喜欢让他操你。”说着一手圈住巴里的腰把他架起来，让他跨着双腿坐到自己大腿上，顺手关了遥控器。

巴里圈住他的脖子稳住身体，额头顶着莱急促喘息着，口中还不甘示弱地反驳，“别说得好像我求你的，你才是那个总想趁机钻进我裤子里的人。”

“哈哈哈，”莱纳德大笑起来，醇厚的声音在不大的空间内震荡。

莱的脸上经常是挂着笑容的，各种带着嘲讽意味的笑，得意的笑，让人觉得自己笨得无可救药的冷笑…就是少有这样自由的，没有任何拘束的大笑。

“说得没错，”他说，“我不仅想钻进你的裤子里，更想钻进你可爱的小屁股里。”为了强调重点他轻轻拍了拍巴里的臀部。

巴里的双膝原本蜷曲在沙发上，这时候就以两腿为支点撑起身，双手搁在莱肩膀上，臀缝抵住莱半硬的勃起以常人不可能企及的速度来回摩擦着追逐快感，莹润的绿眼睛对莱发出无声的邀请，“那你还在等什么？”

“耐性被磨光了吗？小红？”莱探进巴里的衬衫下摩挲那儿的皮肤，触感一如既往的细腻光滑。巴里在他的抚摸下发出小猫一样满足的叹息声。

“嗯哼…”巴里凑近去用嘴唇磨蹭莱，又用舌尖弄湿对方的唇瓣，莱把那调皮的小东西含进嘴里慵懒地舔吮逗弄，温吞地掠夺巴里口腔内的津液。他的吻似乎永远带着魔力，让巴里的脑子迷糊成一团，一切仿佛都不是自己的，神志，躯体，不再凭自己掌控。

唇舌交缠中莱很快动作纯熟地解开了巴里的西装裤拉链，巴里配合地半起身让莱帮他褪掉裤子，没了最后的遮蔽物下体被赤裸裸地暴露在室内空调酿成的低温中，凉意使他发起了抖，莱安抚地揉着他腰胯。

巴里显然已经在之前射过一回，白净的柱身上还沾着未干的浊液，圆润的顶部呈深红色，性器颤巍巍地挺立着。

他整个人都处在眩晕状态，莱慢悠悠地亲吻着巴里，从下巴到喉结，对每一颗细小的雀斑都给予特别的关照，一边解开他的衬衫扣子，沿着锁骨一路舔向胸前两颗果实，乳头在莱湿润的唇舌挑逗中敏感地挺立起来，巴里急切地挺着胸膛迎合他，全身每一寸肌肤都像点着了小火苗。

莱的一只手绕到巴里身后被开拓了一整晚的私密入口处，巴里下意识地双腿环紧莱结实的腰身，大腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤蹭过莱裤子上并不怎么柔软的布料。体内那由几颗圆球状物体组成的振荡器被莱一点点拔了出来，被过度刺激的小穴内每一寸肌肤都敏感至极，细嫩的内壁在物体被拖拽时造成的摩擦中剧烈地收缩起来，“啊，不要…”

“不拔出来我怎么操你？”莱明显是故意曲解他，可巴里实在没有力气反驳，他气喘吁吁地把发烫的脸颊埋到莱肩膀上。

没有了弹性极佳的振荡器填充，体内因被长时间蹂躏而分泌出的肠液顺着收缩的肠壁流出体外，像蚂蚁在体内攀爬的瘙痒感让巴里喉间发出一声类似啜泣的呻吟，黏腻的液体滑进莱的大腿上把他的裤子都浸湿了。

莱的两根手指带着微凉的体温插进巴里的小穴里，在一片温热湿润的紧窒包覆中蜷曲起手指刮搔着那像是由无数层纤薄的皮肤组成的脆弱肉体，另一手抬起巴里的下巴端详他的表情，巴里双眉微蹙，眼睛紧闭，像同时承受着极度的愉悦和痛处，身体却不自觉地上下挺动着，想把莱的手指更深地吞进去。

莱一面轻吻着他的鼻尖，感觉咸湿的汗液在舌尖上融化，“想要吗？”

巴里咬了咬唇，用水润的绿眼睛看着莱，像无声的讨好，扭动腰臀的动作越发急促起来，性器同时摩挲着莱的衣料寻求双重快感，莱把手指抽出来，扶着他的腰制止他的动作，“那你应该怎么做？”

“你想要我怎么做？”

“你说呢？”莱似笑非笑地看着他。

巴里先是莫名地蹙起长眉，随即又像突然接了什么指令一样，了然地从莱腿上下来，期间故意用赤裸柔软的臀肉擦过莱纳德坚硬的勃起，满意地听着这个总是异常淡定的男人喉间溢出一声低哑的呻吟。

巴里细长的手指灵活地撬开纽扣，把莱从束缚中解放出来。莱的阴茎粗长厚实，巴里永远不会忘记第一次被它贯穿时的感觉，疼痛中混合着仿佛灵魂的另一半也被填充的满足感。

他把那根膨胀到极致的肉棍包裹在手掌心，轻柔地撸动着，看着上面分布的青筋在手指的活动中被挤压着鼓起，莱浑身上下的体温都是带着点凉意的，只有这里异常火热。

巴里伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，粉色的唇瓣泛着水润光泽，他仰头看着莱纳德，发现对方的眼神正追逐着这个细微的动作，水绿色的眼睛带着一丝狡黠不易觉察的微笑，巴里没有避开莱审视的目光，而是透着诱惑的意图锁住对方湖蓝色的眼睛，手指抓握着庞大的柱身让它直立起来，粉色的舌尖从口腔里探出，舌苔沿着柱体的底部缓慢地一路向上舔过。

“操，”莱仰起头发出一声低吼似的诅咒，喉结上下滚动。

巴里满意地又把这个动作重复了一遍，即使不经意间莱浓密粗糙的毛发掠过唇舌也不甚在意，只是专注地把玩着手里的东西。他把阴茎表面都舔过一遍，直到柱身整个湿透了才满意地停下，看着几乎呈紫红色的龟头被唾液染上了水光。

他张开嘴小心避过齿关，把那根粗大硬物缓慢的吞进嘴里。

太长了，想要完全吞入几乎不可能，巴里只能尽力把阴茎含进一大半，感觉龟头几乎顶到自己的喉腔，这才开始缓慢地上下吞吐着，模拟活塞运动，让那根庞大火热的东西操弄自己的口腔。

湿热、粘稠、紧窒，巴里那张充满天赋的嘴此时就像天堂，莱叹息着，一手穿过巴里浓密的褐发鼓励地爱抚着，巴里卷曲的睫毛轻盈地煽动着，像花丛中飞扑的蝶羽。

因口腔被塞满无法做出吞咽的动作，唾液从唇角流出，经由莱的阴茎滴进浓密的深色毛发丛中。

莱握着巴里抵在他大腿上的手把他拉起身，让他趴跪在沙发上，巴里把性器吐露出大半，只留下龟头含在口腔里，用舌苔轻轻拍打着顶部，一边顺从地接受莱的引导，双膝陷进柔软的沙发里，腰部往下压，臀部则尽力向上抬起，无声地索求着莱的关注，因为上身的衬衫并没有完全褪去，从莱的角度看，巴里的背脊被白色柔软的衣料遮掩，光洁圆润的屁股却毫无羞耻地袒露着，因为情欲正盛而不时左右摆动，情色异常。

莱圈着巴里的腰让他往前凑近一点，大手覆上那软嫩的小山丘把玩搓捏，不一会儿就向那个还湿漉漉的小穴摸去。手指刚进入甬道立刻被一层层兴奋的内壁包裹住。

“唔嗯,”巴里口中发出一声类似呜咽的声音，臀部急切地向后挺动暗示莱把手指往更深处送，莱手指毫无方向感地在其间一通乱戳，就是不去碰那最渴望摩擦的一点。巴里泄愤似地用牙齿轻轻刮咬着莱纳德的性器，力道很轻，却足以带来轻微的刺痛，莱急喘着发出一声轻笑。

他把手指重新拔出来，巴里抬起头试图把口中的肉棍吐出来以示抗议，莱却用左手按住他的脑袋，右手惩罚似的用力拍打他浑圆的臀部，弹性极佳的球状肉体在这击打下轻轻跃起一阵性感的小波浪。

巴里被按着脑袋继续眼前的任务，莱纳德轻吻了吻他的头顶，在他耳边问，“好吃吗？”

嘴里被塞满的巴里只能用鼻子哼着气回应他。

直到感觉阴囊越发鼓胀到几乎要爆裂的程度，莱才满意地放开了巴里。

“混蛋！”巴里红肿的嘴唇一获得解放就迫不及待地开骂，莱纳德不在意地笑笑，揽过他后脑勺给他一个恶狠狠的亲吻。“你舔鸡巴的样子真美。”

巴里愤怒地捶了莱胸口一拳，莱顺势抓过他两只手腕把他压在沙发靠背上，他抬起巴里两条腿扛到肩膀上，“啊，”失去平衡的巴里双手紧紧攀附着沙发靠背，莱蹲在他身前，这个姿势使巴里赤裸的臀部再一次完全摊开在莱面前，莱呼出的火热气息都喷洒在被凌虐了一整晚来不及闭拢的穴口上。

巴里浑身敏感地哆嗦起来，喉间发出艰难的吞咽声。

莱纳德胸膛震荡着沉闷的低笑，眼里尽是调侃，“你湿透了。”他伸手揩了揩小穴周围来不及滑落的液体，含进嘴里舔了舔，之前用来给巴里扩张的润滑剂混在肠液中，草莓味的。他鼻翼煽动着，眼神注视着巴里的表情，舌尖从臀缝底端以极其缓慢折磨的速度向上舔去，途径穴口时巴里先是轻轻瑟缩了一下，紧接着又发出一声冗长甜腻的呻吟。

莱从周围的褶皱开始舔起，避开那处像张饥渴的小嘴一样不断随着巴里的喘息开合的入口，莱把周遭混着味润滑剂的液体都舔了个干净，然后不紧不慢的舌尖往里探去，内壁柔嫩的肌肉敏感地攀附上来迎接他的入侵，将其中淋漓的肠液挤压到莱纳德的舌尖让他品尝。

莱一手握着巴里至此已经涨得通红的阴茎，顶端溢出的粘液越来越多，他嘴上动作不停，手中握着那根和巴里一样可爱白净的肉柱上下撸动着。

“嗯…啊…上帝…”巴里脸上一片潮红，半眯起的双眼焦距散乱，性器被莱纳德微凉的手掌包裹着，摩擦的力道恰到好处，体内那火热柔软到极致的舌尖同时在小径中越入越深，不时上下翻搅着挑逗娇嫩的壁肉，前后同时被刺激的感觉太舒服了，以至于巴里有些头重脚轻，整具躯体轻盈得像棉花糖，在莱充满魔力的舌尖和手指下融化。

快感积累得太多像要炸开一样，毫无预兆滴，巴里眼前突然绽出一道白光，阴茎在莱的掌握中弹跳了一下，乳白色的精液从马眼喷射而出，溅到他白皙平坦的小腹上。

巴里浑身力气泄了个精光，他无力地瘫软在沙发上。

莱好整以暇地看着他，“啧，真是敏感，这就爽够了？”他语气平静缓慢，呼吸却有些急促。

连续经历了两次高潮，即使巴里有着超速恢复力，此时也不由懒洋洋的有些犯困，他连搭理莱的力气也没有了，只是勉强睁开眼睛看了他一眼又闭上。

他当然不至于天真到以为莱纳德会就此放过他。

果然，莱放下巴里两条腿让它们夹住自己结实的腰身，揽着他的腰把他整个人从沙发上抱起来，巴里双手自然地圈紧莱的脖子，脸蛋埋在莱的肩膀上，这家伙全身还包裹在衣物里，只有下面饱涨的阴茎裸露着，莱走动时它总是不经意地擦过巴里股间。

莱轻柔地把巴里放到床上，巴里以为下一秒他就要狠狠地插入自己，把自己钉在他的阴茎上狠狠掠夺个痛快。

莱纳德却转身进了浴室，他用毛巾仔细擦拭掉巴里身上情欲的痕迹，抖开床单盖在巴里身上，柔软的料子接触到赤裸的皮肤，巴里满足地叹息了一声。

莱脱掉衣服后也上了床，他揽过巴里的肩膀让对方靠在自己的身上，低头吻了吻青年的额头，“睡吧。”

巴里抬起头用疲倦的绿眼看着他，“你没问题吗？”

莱脸上带着少见的温柔笑着看他，“等你睡够了，我们有的是时间解决我的‘问题’。”

巴里把脸埋进莱纳德赤裸的胸膛上，鼻尖往那印满纹身的皮肤上蹭了蹭，他发出满足的叹息，“我爱你。”

莱纳德吻了吻巴里棕色的发顶，“我也爱你，小红。”说完就抱着爱人一起沉沉坠入梦乡。


End file.
